


You Should've Seen It

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Details about Ellaria's drunk shenanigans
Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	You Should've Seen It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ... third attempt at writing about what happened the night Ellaria and Dorian drank together after Ellaria's ventures in the Fade. I still haven't picked a "canon" one, so don't be confused if they all have significantly different tones.

“Then she started campaigning for ‘Commander Inquisitor.’ Cullen had to tackle her before she tried to make her acceptance speech wearing that rather unfortunate furry monstrosity of his…and nothing else,” Dorian smirked into his wine goblet. 

Sera howled with laughter as she slammed her palms onto the tavern’s table, but new she could show up his story. “That’s nothing. You should’ve seen it, she challenged Varric to a pissing contest! She wanted to see who could pee in a bucket on the ground while standing on Vivienne’s balcony!” Sera continued banging on the table and snorting, ignoring Dorian’s dirty look as he tried to guard his drink from sloshing.

“I didn’t accept the challenge,” Varric said by way of loud introduction, sparing Ellaria a sympathetic smile as he pulled out a chair for her.

“Ah, the woman of the hour!” Blackwall rumbled and then laughed.

“Creators, it couldn’t have been that bad, could it?” She felt sick but wasn’t certain if it was from hearing of the previous night’s antics or the amount of alcohol still swimming in her stomach.

Bull approached the table looking surlier than usual. Ellaria squinted against the candlelight behind him when he placed a water goblet in front of her. “Bull?” There was a rather sizable burn mark, black and sooty across his left cheek and temple, spreading to his horn.

“Drink,” Bull instructed curtly and he turned to resume his place next to Dorian, who patted him gently on arm.

“Ellaria…,” Varric started quietly, “Last night you decided to try a new trick…”

She gasped, already putting it together.

“Oh, no. Bull, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“I don’t like magic.” 

Ellaria sunk her head into her hands and moaned, “I’m never drinking again.”

“What even happened last night—why’d you start drinking?” Blackwall asked.

Ellaria sighed and looked up, searching out Dorian among her friends. He was the last thing she remembered. The last conversation she remembered having. Their eyes locked and his expression softened.

He answered for her, “What is drinking like that ever about?” Then he stood and extended his arm out to her, “Come, Darling. We have other messes to clean up today.”


End file.
